


Hartwin Scrapbook

by Goober



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my fills from Tumblr prompts, and other random (shorter) Hartwin one-shots.<br/>Notes contain rating, tags, and summary for each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aces

**Author's Note:**

> T+  
> Humor  
> Line: Three hours in, Eggsy was beginning to realize his plan wasn't actually the best.
> 
> “This is _stupid!_ ” He sighed, exasperation making him all but slam his losing hand down.  
> “You were the one who wanted to turn this into strip poker, love,” Harry reminded him casually.

Three hours in, Eggsy was beginning to realize his plan wasn't actually the best.

To be fair, he never expected Harry to be  _ this  _ good at poker. Sure he knew the older agent had to have some knowledge about the game; but Eggsy put all his bets on his history of extensive gambling, often times to support Daisy when Dean couldn’t be bothered, coming through for him. However it was three hours into the game - and Eggsy was down to his socks, boxers, and a tie. 

“This is  _ stupid _ !” He sighed, exasperation making him all but slam his losing hand down.

“You were the one who wanted to turn this into strip poker, love,” Harry reminded him casually. The man’s lips were upturned in the smirk he had been trying to hide for the past two hours. He, himself, had only lost his jacket and pants, the rest of his suit still neatly clinging to him as he leaned back in his chair. “Socks off, Eggsy.”

“Wanker,” he hissed under his breath, but hooked his thumb into the edges of his socks and dragged them from his feet. “Why’d you make me keep my tie on, anyway? ‘S a weird thing to keep if my shirts are off, innit?”

“It’s the first one I bought you, and you look rather ravishing in it. Forgive an old man his follies.”

Eggsy’s ears lit up red, and Harry’s smirk only grew from behind his new deal. The boy’s hand subconsciously ran over the sitch down the middle, easily repaired by how cleanly Gizelle had cut through it nearly a year ago. He said nothing as he picked up his own hand and silently revelled in what he had been dealt; there was  _ no way _ Harry could beat a flush right out of the shoot. 

But then again the length of the game happened because neither of them were terrible, nor were they willing to back down.

After Eggsy refused a redraw and Harry replaced two of his cards, they lightly bantered back and forth for a handful of minutes. Lightly, however, was a subjective term. By the time he finally wanted to end the round, Eggsy’s entire neck was red and a flush of frustration crossed his face. He composed himself, looking directly at Harry with a cocky grin.

“All in,” Eggsy said cheekily.

He seemed to be considering something for a moment, eyes flicking between his hand and Eggsy, before he smiled. “I’ll raise it to end the game; may the best hand win.”

Eggsy snickered and laid his hand down, crossing his legs as he leaned in closer. “Flush’a Spades, get ready for the biggest loss of your life.”

Harry only continued to smile, before he set his hand down and spread out the cards. “Sorry, love, four of a kind beats a flush.”

“Bull _ shit _ ,” Eggsy pushed his cards away from him, and crossed his arms over his shoulder. “You cheated - I’m not sure how, but ya definitely cheated.” Unsure what to do with himself, he leaned in again to look at Harry’s cards (like they would have magically changed for him in the span of seconds) and was surprised when Harry grabbed his tie and dragged him even closer for a long kiss.

Several kisses later, and more than a little bit of heat between them, Harry drew back. Eggsy should have hated the cocky smile on his face, or the way his eyes lit up, but his attention was on the red shine of his lips. “I do believe I won.”

“Oh yeah, and what d’ya think you win?”

Harry only snickered and stood, letting go of Eggsy’s tie as he wandered from the living room towards the stairs, nodding with his head up towards their room. “You’ll see.”


	2. Mornings Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G  
> Fluff
> 
> When they’re not out being shot at or breaking up nefarious plots, they’re able to just be regular boyfriends sleeping in; neither of them willing to leave the comfort of the other’s arms.

Eggsy lives for mornings like this. Mornings when the sunlight peeks into the room from behind crimson curtains, when he wakes up with Harry curled around him. When they’re not out being shot at or breaking up nefarious plots, they’re able to just be regular boyfriends sleeping in; neither of them willing to leave the comfort of the other’s arms. Eggsy breathes out softly and turns to face Harry, blinking sleep out of his eyes to get a better look.

Harry’s usually perfectly groomed hair is thrown around from tossing in his sleep, and Eggsy can still feel the texture of it against his fingertips. There’s growing streaks of gray at his temples and along his scalp, and though he abhors them, Eggsy finds them endearing. The lines of his face from age and laughter are more prominent as Harry frowns in his sleep, in contrast to the peaceful state of his resting body.  _ He’s perfect _ .

Eggsy leans in and presses his lips to Harry’s forehead, feeling the lines across the skin relax as Harry’s body reacts to the touch. He curls up closer to Harry’s chest, humming contentedly as Harry’s hand runs sleepily down his back, before hugging him tighter. Eggsy listens to the steady heartbeat beneath his ear, nestled neatly into Harry as he breathes in time to the rhythm of the other man’s heart.

“What time is it?” Harry asks, half asleep as his senses come to him.

“Not yet,” Eggsy breathes, a little plea in his tone. “Go back to sleep.”

“I need to be in early,” he counters. There’s very little fight in his tone, not as his eyes shut again.

“Later. You’re Arthur, you’re allowed to be late now,” Eggsy teases, and earns the scrape of stubble from Harry’s cheek against his in return.

“I can’t argue with that logic,” Harry smiles, pulling Eggsy so close he can feel his heart beating.

In the end they fall asleep to the sounds of the world around them waking up, and end up coming to HQ with their tails between their legs. Merlin berates Harry on his tardiness — “ _ Again, really? That’s the second meeting this month you missed, what were you even  _ doing?  _ No, wait. Don’t answer that.”  _ — and Roxy teases Eggsy over the way the side of his hair sticks up from when it was pressed against Harry’s chest.

Neither of them can bring themselves to care, not while the memory of that morning was still so fresh in their minds.


End file.
